


Smelling

by maxette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxette/pseuds/maxette
Summary: Justin fishes and Brian gives in.





	Smelling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian--where's my pillow?" Justin sat up on the bed and turned toward Brian, forehead wrinkled expectantly.

Without responding, Brian went into the bathroom and Justin heard the noises of spitting out toothpaste foam and washing it down the sink. This made Justin think of Brian's tongue and that made his cock take notice of the situation, too. Brian came back out, pulling of his shirt and walking toward the closet. "I was surprised when you didn't take it with you," he said.

Justin felt his stomach tighten. It had only been two days since The Office Incident and Justin was still embarrassed he'd ever thought to leave. "Yeah, I... yeah. Did you get rid of it?"

Forcing himself not to break Brian's gaze as he stared at him, Justin wondered if Brian was angry or upset or just high and concentrated. Then Brian turned back toward the closest, bent down, opened something, opened something else. He came up again with the pillow and tossed it at Justin. 

Justin squeezed his pillow in both hands and looked at it. It reminded of something, but he couldn't... oh. It was still covered in the midnight blue sheet set that was on the bed when he'd left. "Brian?"

"I hate fucking down pillows," Brian said and turned around, pulling at the buttons of his jeans, rubbing his feet on the carpet to push his socks down and off. "Couldn't sleep with it."

Bringing the pillow to his face, Justin smelled it. The scent was authentically him, in a way it could only be when he took showers with Brian. "You haven't washed it, either."

Brian shrugged, hooked his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and pulled down, still not looking at him. "It smelled like you."

Epiphany happiness filled Justin like sweet chocolate warmth. A smile completely overtook him and he thought he might be shaking. "I took one of your sweaters," he said.

Brian finally turned around and smiled at the sight of him. "I know."

Justin stood up and took a step toward him. "I almost took your shampoo."

"You should have," Brian said. He cupped his hand around Justin's neck and pulled a little. Justin felt himself float forward, nuzzle the skin below Brianâ€™s earlobe as Brian smelled his hair. "It's for you."

Finis


End file.
